Talent Show
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. Jazz sings in a talent show, but before he lets Prowl hear him sing a crazy song. Will Prowl go to the talent show?


Not much to say…just don't hate me for what Jazz sings the first song…it just would not leave me alone…and my Muse help me come up with the rest…  
Muse: yep…

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!! I wish I did…but I don't!

* * *

He thought he had heard it all. After all that Jazz had made him listen to, or the music he could hear through the walls of the _Ark_, this was something new. Prowl was at his desk, working on some reports due soon, when he heard the music travel through the hallways. The door to his office was opened, and the music traveled into his office. He took then notice to the song and realized that it was getting louder. Meaning one thing: Jazz was heading his way. This, in turn, meant that Jazz was heading to his office to make him listen to the new song—or songs—that he had found. Prowl jumped up. Maybe he could lock the door. These reports needed to be finish NOW. He ran over to the door and punched a new locking code in. The door began to close Prowl in, but it was blocked by a foot that appeared. Prowl let out a small groan. The door re-opened to reveal a smiling Jazz, boom-box placed delicately on his shoulder.

"Hey Prowler." Prowl's door-wings twitched at the nickname the TIC saboteur gave him. Prowl frowned, but Jazz just smiled.

"Jazz…" Jazz casually walked into the office and passed the SIC. While now inside, he placed the boom-box down and stopped the music. Prowl sighed in relief. Maybe Jazz had another reason to be here. "Jazz…may I ask why you are here?" Jazz just continued to smile, while leaning on Prowl's desk.

"Well Prowler, I have come ta ask you sumthin'" Prowl raised an optic.

"Really, what is your question then?" Jazz's smile grew. The saboteur turned and press the 'play' button.

"How's ma singin'?" Prowl was about to ask what the black and white TIC meant, but the song cut him off. Jazz then began to sing with the music, smiling as he did.

_Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

_Pam Pam Pam..._

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..._

_It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!!_

Prowl's optic twitched. Jazz pressed the 'stop' button and smiled at the SIC.

"So, how was I?" Prowl's optic twitched again, and he began to rub the side of his helm.

"Jazz, why on Cybertron did you stop me from finishing my reports to let me listen to you sing?" Jazz pouted.

"Well, ya see Prowler, Carly's school is havin' a talent show, and it is open for everyone. So I thought I would enter and sing."

"But why me Jazz?" There was a pause for a reply, and Jazz opened his mouth to reply, but Blaster appeared in the door-way.

"There ya are Jazz, wonderin' where ya ran off ta!"

"Hey Blaster!" Jazz replied the red mech while waving. Prowl turned and faced the music 'bot.

"Come on, we need ta practice" Blaster said to the saboteur, and he motioned with his hand to come along. Jazz nodded. He plucked the boom-box up and began out of Prowl's office. Prowl sighed and walk to sit down at his desk. He sat down and began, but was once again interrupted.

"Hey Prowl, would ya come see us perform?" Prowl didn't look up from the data pad.

"Maybe Jazz…" He waved his hand. Jazz pouted.

"Well, I hope ya do…" Jazz then walked away. Prowl sighed.

* * *

Prowl sighed. He couldn't believe himself. He actually came. The talent show was being held outside next to the school. There was a stage set up for the acts, and chairs facing the stage. In the very back, Prowl, along with Bumblebee, the Twins, and Bluestreak, were all standing there. The five Autobots were waiting for the show to begin and for their friend to perform. As they were waiting, Blue and Bee were in a deep conversation, and Sunny was bored out of his CPU. After several more minutes of waiting, and Sunny's 'hmmp'-ing, the principal of the school walked up to the mic. in the middle of the stage and said a few words. He walked off, and the talent show began.

_Later on…_

After many acts had passed, Sunny was still bored. Bee, Sides., and Blue were still watching. Prowl was just a little anxious.

_Wonder what he will sing?_ He internally cringed at the thought of the song Jazz had sung earlier.

_I hope he doesn't sing that song. Wonder why he wanted me to listen to him sing anyway…_ He pondered over it, but was snapped out when Jazz appeared on stage. There were cheers for the black and white Autobot. He bowed and took the 'Bot size mic. Music began, and Jazz began singing.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

Prowl smirked. Jazz was pretty good. Sides. was cheering extra loud. Sunny was smirking as well. Bee and Blue were cheering too.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

As Jazz continued on with the song, Prowl grew to like it even more. Jazz was a good singer, as well as a soldier.

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

Jazz pumped his fist in the air as the 'fight' part was sung. Sides, Bee, and Blue mimicked him, chuckling to themselves.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

Prowl bobbed his head along with the music. _Jazz is great…_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

Jazz was smiling. He was smiling because he knew he was the best singer here. He was also smiling because his closer friends were here, especially Prowl. _Hope Prowler like ma singin'…_

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

Jazz liked this song, not only because of how it sounded, but what it meant. He thought that this song could relate to a lot of things that had happen to him. The lost of comrades in battle, and the new friends he had gained over the years.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

Once the song had ended, there was a roar of applauds, and Sides, Bee, Sunny, and Blue were all 'Whoop'-ing and cheering the saboteur. Prowl smiled. Jazz was really good at singing. Jazz was smiling with pride and bowing at the audience.

* * *

Prowl walked to the parking lot and was about to transform when a hand lightly tapped his shoulder. He whirled around to see Jazz, smiling.

"Hello Jazz, good singing" Prowl complimented the TIC. Jazz's smile grew.

"Thanks Prowler…" Jazz replied the SIC. Prowl smiled.

"Come on, let's head back to the _Ark_." Jazz nodded. They transformed at the same time and drove back to the base. They got back after several minutes of driving, and Prowl headed to his office. Jazz followed. Prowl stopped and faced jazz. "Why don't you give me an encore to your singing?" Jazz glowed.

"Really?! Ya mean it?!" Prowl nodded. Jazz smiled and ran to his room. Prowl stood waiting outside his office. Jazz came running back with a stack of CDs and a boom-box with a mic. Prowl smiled and both walked in. Prowl sat down at his desk to work on reports while listening to Jazz sing. But before he could began…

"Ok, what do you want to hear? Rap, metal, hip-hop…" Jazz asked, a bit stuttering as he continued to name off groups of genres. Prowl held up his hand.

"It doesn't matter…" Jazz smiled.

"Ok, Prowler…" Jazz replied and started to sing a random song. Prowl listened as he work. His head would bob to the music. Both mechs were smiling.

* * *

*reads over it* would u consider that a slash…  
Muse: if you squint hard enough…  
*squints eyes* maybe…  
Muse: *squints eyes* kind-of…  
Well…that was my first slight PxJ…I guess…I just could not get off the Campfire Song song…to funny…oh and the songs sung were...

_Campfire Song song_ by Spongebob Squarepants  
_If Today was Your Last Day_ by Nickleback

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
